All I Want For Christmas
by Beautiful-Crying-Angel
Summary: Morgan and Garcia stop at a diner, hoping to relax before the Christmas party at the office. To bad things don't go as planned... MorganGarcia. Always read warnings. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _All I Want For Christmas _**

**Authoress: _Beautiful-Crying-Angel _**

**Category: _Criminal Minds _**

**Summary: _It is Christmas Eve day, and Morgan and Garcia stop at a café. Everything goes downhill when a crazed gunman barges in. Morgan/Garcia pairing. _**

**Genre: _Holiday/Romance/ Drama _**

**Rating: _T just to be safe _**

**Warnings: _Foul Language, possible OOCness, mild violence, Amateur writing, and possible AU. _**

**Disclaimer: _I do NOT own anything appearing in Criminal Minds. _**

**

* * *

**

The snow was falling lightly, as agents Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia emerged from the large building that was the Behavior Analysis Unit. It had to be about two-thirty, on the lovely afternoon that was December 24th. Garcia was peppier than usual, which is hard to imagine, as she led the other agent to her beloved convertible.

There was a saying that crime never rest, including on holidays, but today seemed to be different. There was no paperwork-miraculously, and no new cases had seemed to have found their way into JJ's hands. The only thing everyone was concentrated on was the annual office party to take place later that night.

"Morgan," Garcia said in her sing-song voice as they approached her car, "I'd like you to meet Esther!"

"Esther?" Morgan asked playfully, giving her a teasing smile as he climbed in next to her. Their hands accidentally touching as he buckled his seat belt. The perky haired blond blushed, pulling her hand back slightly. Morgan flashed a charming smile in her direction. JJ had told him about how Garcia had cried during the case they entitled _Lessons Learned_, and how she had practically screamed into the phone for him to pick up.

He had not even realized she was crying that day, and now sitting in her car, he wanted to reach over and grab her in a giant hug. Hold her close to his chest. Tell her what had always been uppermost in his mind. To tell her that he…

"An all wonderful goddess needs an amazing car," she smiled back, breaking Morgan from his train of thought. Backing up carefully, Garcia maneuvered Esther out of the parking lot carefully, taking precaution not to scratch the paint.

They drove in silence for a time, the only sounds were the purr of the engine and the jolly Christmas carols that floated from the radio. As _"I'll be Home for Christmas"_ began to fill the car, Garcia found herself singing along, her voice bright. Morgan smiled again, a gesture of his happiness, and applauded when the song had ended. He had to admit, Penelope Garcia had a pretty voice.

"Do you want to stop and get a bite to eat?" she asked, the pink of her face mixing with the festive red ribbons she had tied in her hair.

"With a divine queen of wisdom like yourself, I would be more than honored." Garcia's face burned now, which surprised her. The two had always sweet talked one another, never once causing such a rising of emotion, but today something was different. There seemed to be a certain magic this time of year.

Morgan could not take his eyes off Garcia as she pulled up next to a tiny diner. As they stepped out into the fine powdered snow, she suddenly felt very proud that she had accomplished putting on the convertible's hard top. Nothing was going to mess with her beloved baby. Baby…the word lingered on her lips. Glancing over at Morgan her stomach filled with a soft heat. He looked so handsome standing there, his smile affectionate and the light in his eyes dancing.

"C'mon Pen," Morgan said extending his arm, "I'm paying." Garcia slipped her arm around his, fighting the urge to kiss him, right then and there. How often she had pictured doing so! She could see it all…the loving sensation that would transfer between them, the warm touch of their bodies, and the delicate softness of lips on lips. Sighing, Garcia leaned her blond head on his strong shoulder.

A tiny bell chimed as they walked through the door, a heavenly smell of baked goods and coffee awaiting them.

"Still planning on buying?" Garcia asked playfully, giving him an I-could-pig-out-on-cookies-and-hot-chocolate-all-day type of look. Morgan laughed gaily at her cheerful face, a sense of joy taking over his body.

"They may not pay us enough for the work we do," he replied cheerfully, directing her to a table, "but I sure as hell have money to take out my lovely lady friend."

"You know it, Hun." Garcia could not hide her surprise as Morgan pulled out her chair when they neared the table; he even bowed ever-so slightly. She sat down gracefully, running her hand gently down his athletic arm as he walked past.

Stopping as he reached the counter, a woman, no older than twenty-eight, her dark red hair falling around her shoulders emerged from her magazine to take his order.

"Can I help ya suga'?" she asked, placing her elbows on the counter, leaning in and batting long eyelashes. Morgan had to admit she was pretty, but after stealing a glance at Garcia he immediately turned off his "ladies man" instincts. Garcia was special to him, there was not doubt in his mind about that, and he was _not _about to blow that with some random waitress. I care about her too much, he thought, patting his jacket pocket.

"Can I get two hot chocolates, please miss?" The red head sighed –heavily. She knew she had no chance hooking this guy.

While the waitress, whose nametag read _Darla_, scurried off to place their order Morgan did a quick sweep of the tiny diner with his eyes. Five other people were seated in the tiny building. A dark haired young man sat at the counter, his eyes fixed on the book before him. Morgan laughed silently, the action of the man reminding him of Reid.

The remaining four bodies belonged to a family, who were settled in a table by the door. Morgan scanned them quickly, his profiling mind working swiftly. They were a married couple, between the ages of thirty and thirty-five, with their two young boys. The man had a kind, handsome face with golden hair that encircled it. His wife was a pretty woman, with brown hair tied in a pony tail; she had a soft face and delicate eyes. Their boys were around the same age, seven or eight Morgan guessed. One of the boys had a head full of fair blond locks, while his brother had shaggy brunette hair.

Morgan smiled to himself; they were tinier versions of their parents. Fraternal twins, he guessed, proud that with his experience in the BAU his knowledge of profiling had grown. With Reid around it was hard not to learn something new each day. Morgan knew better though, Spencer Reid was like a little brother to him. The little brother he had never had…

"Here ya go," Darla said impatiently, shoving the mugs in his face. Morgan had been daydreaming for about five minutes and it was driving her insane. She had better things to do! He paid quickly, hurrying back to his place across from the charming blond.

Garcia took the steaming mug from him thankfully, sipping slowly at the chocolate goodness. "They look like a cute family," he said trying to make conversation.

"They are," came her reply. He knew what she was thinking. Garcia loved kids, and he knew she wanted them someday. He had even guessed that she might want them with him.

After their most recent case, the one he was not up to talking about, Garcia had pulled him into her cramped office hugging him tightly in her arms. Morgan had not wanted her to know, had not wanted to worry her, but now with things in the open it seemed easier. She talked him through it, telling him she did not think of him any less. He had listened, refusing to break from the embrace until Hotch had knocked on the door.

"I have seen that family here before, they are sweet people. They have been married for twelve years…" She locked eyes with Morgan, feeling herself fall into their peacefulness. There was something beautiful about them...the way they looked at her, with love and affection.

Maybe it had been the Christmas decorations and the coziness of the diner. Maybe it had been the joyous sounds of music mixing with the laughter from the nearby table. Or maybe, just maybe, it had been the way Garcia's soul connected with him at that moment. Whatever it had been it filled Morgan's entire body, giving him a new found strength.

He took her soft hand in his own, running his thumb over it gently. He leaned in –slowly, his co-worker doing the same. Closer and closer they drew, their lips so close that his breath tickled her nose.

The diner's bell chimed suddenly, as a figure bustled in quickly. Morgan pulled back, something did not feel right! There was something wrong, he just knew it. Garcia turned around angrily; silently demanding to see what had caused her much disappointed him. What she saw, however, was anything but what she had expected.

The new arrival stood stiffly by the door, raising a gun in the air. He shot into the ceiling twice, getting both attention and stopping the laughter. Morgan's hand was already on his gun when he noticed that the blond boy from the nearby table was missing.

"I want everyone to stay where they are," the voice was gruff, like sneering red eyes in the dark. Darla cowered behind the counter, and the young man pulled himself closer to his open book. He shook slightly, obviously fearful. It's not like this happens to most people! The husband reached out for his wife, but she stood her ground, pulling her son's chair over and wrapping her arms around him.

"I want the money," the voice continued stepping towards the counter. Darla let out a small whimper, drawing the register's key from her apron pocket. Morgan started to stand, withdrawing his gun, when the missing little boy emerged from the bathroom oblivious to the situation around him.

"Andrew!" the woman cried, jumping from her seat. The man reached the child first; grabbing Andrew by the arm he pushed the tiny body against his own huge chest, moving his free arm around the little boy's neck.

"Put the gun down!" Morgan demanded, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop him. The man looked at him, slowly, a sickening look of play in his eyes. He tightened his grasp on Andrew, a small cry emerging from his mother as the boy let out a tiny whimper.

"I think," the man snickered, his voice like nails on a chalk board, "that you should take your own advice." He pressed the barrel of his gun against the boy's temple, and Andrew stiffened, a tear trailing down his cheek.

Andrew's mother looked at Morgan, locking eyes with his. Her lips quivered in an unearthed prayer, her eyes tear filled and pleading. The agent felt his heart breaking. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The boy was so young... And suddenly he thought of Reid, the youngest BAU agent. He was like a brother to him, but Morgan knew Gideon and Hotch thought of him as a son.

"Okay," he said, lowering his gun to the floor and kicking to the man, "you are in control." A sick smile crossed the man's face as he turned back to Darla; it was obvious that this bastard was enjoying this. She fumbled terribly, her hands shaking horribly. A million questions were running through Morgan's mind, one of which being, why the hell had this guy attacked such a tiny diner?

Think fast, he thought urgently, knowing that the man would leave at any moment and quite possibly take the kid with him. Garcia thought the same thing, her forehead wrinkling with worry. He was only seven; surely the man would not involve a child. Would he? She felt sick to her stomach, here was a nice family, who had invited her to join them on several occasions, and their son was being held hostage. On the day before Christmas too!

"Do you know them?" Morgan whispered to her, a plan forming in the front of his mind.

"Yeah, they're the Carr family. The father, Shawn Carr, is a lawyer and his wife Monica is a free lance novelist. Those are their twins, Andrew and Jason (1)." If the situation had been different Morgan would have been proud that his hypothesis concerning the boys had been correct, but now was not the time!

"Well my friends, I must bid you good-bye," the man said after he had a bag in his hand. "Once I'm out the door I want you to start counting. I want you to count to one hundred to be exact. Then, and only then, may you call the police." Morgan watched the man closely; he made no move to loosen his grasp on the boy.

"What about my brother?" a small voice asked. The brown haired boy huddled against his mother, but his eyes burned with the anger of a thousand suns.

"He," the man said, "is coming with me." A chocked sob escaped Monica's lips, and she could no longer hold back the tears. Shawn was about to stand when his wife grabbed his arm, pulling him back. If Morgan was going to do something it was either now or never.

While the man was turned towards the family Morgan lunged at him, pushing him to the ground. Then there everything was a blur as Shawn scrambled for the fallen boy, and Garcia reached for Morgan's gun.

She had almost leveled it when there was a gun shot, the sound ringing like thunder in her ears. Her eyes watered as the gun man fled, pushing the body of Special Agent Derek Morgan off him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**What do you think? No, my fic is not over, there will be one more chapter. I just don't want to continue until I get some reviews :) The ending did not work out as well as I had hoped. Tell me what you think…pretty please? **

**Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas! **

**Love, **

**B.C.A **

**(1): I love the names Jason and Andrew for twin boys, and when I was writing this I forgot Gideon's first name…just hoping that did not bother anybody. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tons of thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

"Derek!" Garcia screamed, dropping the gun and rushing to his aid. With the gentleness of any mother, she lifted his head to lay it on her lap. Tears rolled down her cheeks in steady streams as she noticed the crimson liquid pooling under his shirt. "Someone call 911!" she yelled, her voice cracking as she added, "he's been shot!" Darla grabbed the phone off its cradle, her hands shaking as she dialed.

XOX

The sky was dark and the snow was still falling, when Garcia sat in the cushioned chair next to Morgan's hospital bed. It was seven thirty now, and he had just returned from surgery. The bullet had gone into his stomach, but it had not hit any major organs, thankfully. The rest of the team would be here soon, she knew, but she was hoping that he would wake up before then, if only for a minute, so she could steal a few words.

The tears began to flow steadily down her cheeks again. It was not fair! Her dream had been so close to coming true. So very close…and just as quickly it had slipped between her fingers. An angel's song lost in the eye of a storm.

"Damn him!" she whispered harshly under her breath. "Damn that bastard to hell for hurting him." She closed her eyes, trying to forget the world around her, trying to concentrate on happier things. It did not work as images of murders, rapes, and other crimes filled her memory. Her precious computers filled her head with unforgiving nightmares and horrid tragedies that played over and over in her head, like a horror film set on repeat.

Everyday she would paint a smile on her face, trying to lighten the mood for not only herself but for her co-workers, the people who had become her family, the people she would go to the ends of the earth for. It was hard enough after losing Elle, but now this? Morgan was the only one who brought a real smile to her face (besides the simple times the shy Spencer Reid would do something to make her laugh). Morgan was the only one who gave her wings to fly above it all, and the only one who made her heart beat slowly and quickly at the same time.

What was she going to do? The world around her was starting to become harsher, and crumble beneath her feet as the days progressed. Elle getting shot and leaving the BAU, Reid tearing himself apart during the attempted suicide of a young boy, and discovering the dark secret that Morgan had been keeping from her, from all of them. Garcia loved these people, and she knew they did not deserve this.

Rubbing her temples, she tried to breath, tried to swallow and close up the memories that tore at her soul. She started to wonder how much more of this she could take, this was the second time in less than a year that she had almost lost Derek, she would _die_ if it happened again.

Garcia thought about how Morgan had kept what Carl had did to him a secret, and know that she thought about it, she was not exactly an open book. She remembered the anti-depressants tucked securely in her hand bag. They would never know…

"Hiya sunshine..." the voice was low and raspy, but she was positive she heard it.

"Derek!" Garcia cried happily, opening her eyes and throwing her arms around him, taking precaution not to hurt him. Laying her forehead on his she whispered, "I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Pen," he told her gently.

"I-" Garcia began but was interrupted by a knock of the door. Reluctantly she removed her head from his, cursing how these things happened at the worst times. The large wooden door opened, ever so slowly, and she was surprised when the Carr family entered. She had been expecting someone else, not that she mined the lovely family being there.

"Is this a bad time?" Monica asked, wanting to receive an okay before they intruded any further.

"No," it was Moran who spoke. "Come on in." The twins entered first, plopping down in the chairs on the opposite side of his bed, their parents following. Shawn leaned against a wall, and Monica handed Garcia a tin container filled with cookies.

Andrew crossed his arms and laid them on Morgan's bed, settling his head on top. He looked sadly at the man's pain filled eyes, trying to grasp what he must be feeling. "I'm…so sorry mister," he managed to choke out. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"That's okay, Buddy," Morgan smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm just glad that you are okay." Jason watched silently from his chair, not knowing what he should be feeling. Morgan directed his attention to him. "Hey there kiddo, how are ya?" The brunette looked at the man's handsome face, it was so open, so welcoming. He stood from his chair and grabbed the agent in a hug.

The tears falling slowly from his face he whispered, "Thank-you for saving my brother. I don't know what I'd do without him." Morgan returned the embrace, filled again with the Christmas spirit. He had not planned on gaining life-long friends that day. Then again, things do not always go as planned…

"That man you took down," Shawn said, "was the father of Jerald Walters."

"Jerald Walters, you mean that young man who murdered four high school girls?" **(1) **Garcia asked. She remembered the case…perhaps too well. Her cousin was one of the girls murdered.

"One and the same. I was the lawyer who had him sent away. Jerald's father, Bill, was not too pleased to say the least. His son was killed in prison by another convict doing time for murdering a store clerk. The man attacked Jerald because he had hurt those children." Shawn paused, looking at his sons with loving eyes. "He blamed me, and I figured the disaster at the diner was revenge against me…aimed at my own kin."

Suddenly it all seemed to fall into place. The man had attacked the diner to get to Shawn, the money was just a bonus, and he was most likely after one of the twins. Morgan looked fondly at the two little boys, their eyes meeting his gaze with faces filled with gratitude and admiration.

"You are a saint," Monica whispered. She knew how little credit the agents received. Turning to her sons she said, "Do you want to give him his gift now?"

"Gift?" he asked, more than a little surprised. He was not used to receiving any sort of presents from the victims he had saved. Jason and Andrew shared a smile, and handed him a smaller sized, beautifully wrapped box. Curiously he ripped the paper off, and pulled out a silver ornament. The front of the ornament was of two children playing in the snow, an angel watching over them, and on the back, in dark purple lettering it read:

_When God sends an angel,_

_And you have the chance to see,_

_You never will forget them, _

_And with you forever they will be._

_Thank-you for being an angel in our time of need._

_To special agent Derek Morgan,_

_With love always,_

_Shawn, Monica, Andy and Jason Carr._

_Merry Christmas. _

"This is wonderful," he said, meaning the words he had just spoken. Morgan grabbed both twins in a giant hug, feeling for the first time as though he was whole. He remembered Gideon, and his table filled with pictures of people he had saved, a beautiful family…

XOX

It was almost ten when the nurse arrived saying that visiting hours were over, and only one person would be able to stay with Morgan. The team had arrived shortly after he had opened his gift, and the Carr family had left just half an hour earlier. Morgan decided that he was going to keep in touch with them.

"I'll stay with Derek!" Garcia said immediately, unable to bear the thought of leaving his side. Hotch looked at her a moment, before nodding. It would not matter how much they argued about it, she was definitely the one that would be staying.

"Finally," Morgan said playfully as soon as the door was closed. "I was scared I'd never be able to talk to you alone." Garcia smiled at him, grabbing his hand in her own. She glanced at the sparkling tree set up in his room. The team had apologized for not making it sooner, and had set up a small pine tree, lights, tinsel, ornaments, and a star on top. The whole works. The silver ornament seemed to glow from its perch, making Morgan smile.

"Hey, Pen. Can you hand me my jacket?" She said nothing, but grabbed it from the near-by dresser. She watched as he rooted through the pocket, and pulled out a tiny blue box. Handing it to her, he said, "I'm hoping this will show just how much you mean to me…"

With shaky hands Garcia opened the box, gasping with delight as she pulled out a long golden chain, a diamond embedded heart hanging off the end. "'To my darling Pen, all the gold in the world can not compare to you. Love forever and always, Derek,'" she read, the tears filling her eyes again. These tears were different though, these tears were meant only to represent her joy. "I love it," she whispered.

Morgan motioned for Garcia to turn around, and as he fastened the chain around her neck, he said, "This is a promise locket."

"Promise locket?"

"I want you to promise me that we will be together next year…"

"I can wait longer than that if I have to," she whispered, leaning her head against his. Slowly they leaned in, their lips coming closer and closer together. Then, as their lips touched, bells began to chime and fireworks went off in their bodies. The love between them flowing like an endless river.

You are the only thing I want for Christmas…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it xD Thanks for reading! Could you possibly review for a simple writer like me?  
Wishing everyone a very Merry Christmas, I hope it is filled with love, laughter, and great memories.  
Love always,  
B.C.A**

**(1) This murder is not based on any actual events. It was a random thought. It may have happened, I'm not entirely sure, but it was not meant to be based off anything. **

**See ya'll in the new year! Drive safely! Happy holidays!**


End file.
